White, bright and beautiful
by Missykat05
Summary: Booth invites Bones to go on a trip with him to his family on X-mas eve. But then something goes wrong ...


I wrote this story way long before Booth and Brennan finally became an item. It is filled with nice romance and will already get you into a X-mas mood, I hope you'll all enjoy it!

White, bright and … beautiful.

It was a few days before Christmas when Booth and Brennan walked their usual way after a case to the Founding Fathers. It was very cold outside and Booth was wearing his long winter coat and gloves. Brennan forgot hers at the lab and was trying to find a warm spot in the pockets of her winter jacket.

"Feeling cold, Bones?" as he saw how she shivered and looking for warmth in her jacket.

"Yes, I seemed to have forgotten my gloves back at the lab. I just can't seem to warm up my hands, my pockets aren't big enough."

"Well, then take my gloves, Bones, I don't want you to freeze up here." before she could refuse this nice gesture, he'd already taken them off and gave her the gloves.

"Thank you Booth, they're nice and warm." she looked at him and wondered when he would ever stop trying to take care of her.

A couple of weeks ago, Booth and Hannah split up of reasons Brennan still didn't know anything about. Booth had been very silent about it.

After them splitting up, Brennan started to receive a lot of attention from Booth. It even became worse when she got sick two weeks ago and he spent a few days in her apartment taking care of her. After that, he was there every evening to pick her up from the lab and every morning he was waiting in his car to bring her back to work. He was almost like her guardian angel, always by her side. It was like he was afraid of losing her also.

Brennan wasn't disliking his attention, on the contrary, she loved every moment he was spending with her. She was catching back the time she lost when he was with Hannah. For the first time in six years, she was able to admit to herself and even to Angela that she made a mistake with telling him "no". And according to Angela, she really shouldn't waste anymore time telling him that now that Hannah's gone out of the way. But how was she going to do that?

It was a ten minutes walk to the FF. They both didn't say much; it was probably even too cold to talk.

Once there, Booth showed his gentleman way with opening the door for her. They went inside the warmth and sat down at the bar. Booth ordered a glass of wine for her and a beer for himself.

"Tell me, Bones, what you're up to for Christmas this year? Going for a dig again?"

"No, I'm staying here."

Booth couldn't help but was surprised with hearing this.

"Wow, Bones, that's the first I'm hearing here. You're staying home this year?"

"Yes, I have absolutely no desire in being located again in some jungle with a satellite phone as my only form of communication. No, I'm staying here. My dad even asked me to join him for a dinner on Christmas day. What about you Booth?"

"I promised pops that I would go to the Christmas Eve event at my uncle's. I haven't seen my family for at least ten years. And on Christmas day I'm coming back with pops and we will be picking up Parker to spend some time with him."

"I see, so you have an uncle. I didn't know that."

Booth felt a bit sorry for her as she knew hardly anything about her own family.

"Hey Bones, why don't you join me there? I really would enjoy your company, it's even a bit of a drive going up north."

"Booth, I would love to see pops again, so yes, I'm your company."

"Great! I will pick you up, let's say around six pm cause it's at least a two hour drive. Let's hope there won't be too much snowfall that night."

"Booth, your uncle, does he look anything like your father?"

"From looks, yes, but not from spirit. He's nothing like my father."

Booth remained in silence. Brennan almost regretted that she asked him this but at the same time she was curious of meeting more members of his family.

At exactly six o'clock Booth parked his SUV on Brennan's parking lot. She was rushing to get some last things packed in her small bag. Now it seemed like her small bag was indeed too small. She also got a present for Booth wrapped up; a camera. She found that Booth should take more pictures of his son and so she hoped that he would like her present. For pops, she bought an mp3-player as she remembered he loves to listen to music. She didn't know how many people she would be meeting this evening, so she also got a big box of chocolates as a treat for everyone. It's been such a long time since she last time had so much fun in buying presents. Even more, as for the first time, she felt that things were going to be differently.

Booth was already knocking on her door.

"Bones, are you ready?"

"One minute, coming right up."

He decided to wait outside in his car. Ten minutes later, she climbed next to him in his SUV after she put her bag on the back seat.

"Are we okay, Bones?"

"Yes, we are okay. I'm not sick."

"No Bones, I was asking if we are ready to leave."

"Oh yes, of course."

"You took some food with us? she turned around to the big basket of food at the back seat of the car."

"Yeah, pops made me take out some stuffed turkey and mashed potatoes. Apparently, they all bring some food with them as my uncle's living alone."

"I see. And you made coffee? Is that your share for the Christmas party? she pointed at the big thermos in front of the car."

"No silly, that's for us. There are two cups in the bag next to the thermos, you can take some coffee if you want."

As she opened the bag, she didn't only see the two cups, there was a small wrapped gift box on the bottom of the bag. She wanted to say something but decided to pretend that she didn't see this.

They were driving for about an hour as snow started to fall. It was already dark and they were passing a small forest. It was difficult to see straight on the road.

Booth slowed down the car and looked a bit anxious at Brennan.

"You're not scared, Bones?"

"No, why? Because of this weather? We've been in more dangerous situations than this and each time you rescued me. So, I might say I'm feeling very safe with you."

"Thank you." she looked at him "for trusting me."

He just said his words as all of a sudden a big deer decided to cross the road at the same time as they were approaching.

Booth hit the brakes as Brennan started to scream after she saw the deer right in front of them. The car began to slide and turned around 90° before it finally came to a stop on the other side of the road in the mid of a big pile of snow.

There was a moment of silence in the car but then the first thing Booth did was looking at his partner to see if she was okay.

Bones was trying to catch her breath. She had been preparing herself for a big car crash.

"Everything okay, Bones?"

"Apart from the scare I had, everything's fine, Booth."

"Oh God, we are very lucky here. We could have ended up worse."

"I don't think God had anything to do with this. It was a big deer who ran in front of our car here."

"I know Bones, but you know it's just an expression."

"You know I don't believe in God"

"Can we stop with the bickering here? I have to get the car on the road again."

Booth turned on the engine and there didn't seem to be any problem with starting the car but as he put his foot on the gas but there was no movement of the car. The wheels were way to deep and it seemed like the more Booth put his foot on the gas, the more deeper the wheels were buried.

"I think we're stuck here."

"What does that mean?"

He looked at her but really wasn't in the mood to give her any explanation. "it means that we're stuck."

He got out of the car, it was good that at least it didn't snow anymore. It was pretty dark, so he opened the trunk of the car to get a flashlight out of it. Then he finally saw what was going on.

The car had landed on top of a big pile of snow and was completely surrounded by it. They wouldn't be able to move anywhere without removing the snow at first. It also seemed like half of the pile consisted out of ice as he tried to remove it with his bare hands but had to give it up. He tried again with his gloves on but it was no use. He even tried kicking it with his feet but that only gave him soar toes.

He went back in the car and took his cell phone.

"Oh no!" he threw his cell phone down.

She turned towards him and grabbed his arm "can you please finally tell me what seems to be the problem that we can't move any forward?"

"My phone seems to be without any signal here."

"That is the problem? I don't understand."

"Come outside the car then, I'll show you."

They both studied the whole situation standing behind the SUV. The back wheels were way too deep in the snow and ice to be able to drive out of it.

"Don't you have a shovel in your car?"

"Do you really believe I would drive around with my entire garden tool set in the trunk of the car?"

She looked upset as she started to realize in what kind of mess they were in. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere. In the far distance they could see the lights of the closest town. But who knows how long it would take to walk there through the cold snow?

She also tried her cell phone but it was dead too. No signal at all.

"There must be a logical explanation why we don't get any signal."

"Try being in the middle of nowhere, Bones."

They looked at each other both being in despair and as things couldn't get any worse, snowflakes starting to fall down again. Very big snowflakes which made them step in the car again.

It was silent for a while, neither of them felt like talking.

Finally Booth started the engine again and opened up all of the heaters inside the car.

"My toes are starting to feel cold here. You're not cold, Bones?"

"I'm still fine here. But how long do you think we will be stuck here?"

He looked at his watch, it already turned 8 pm. His family was expecting them. Probably his dad would start to worry as they should have been there already.

"I think at least till someone feels like driving around on this road. But main problem is that everyone, except for us, is sitting behind a nice table with food and don't think about driving around now in this weather."

Tears started to prick behind her eyes and she tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of her jacket.

He saw her doing that.

"Hey Bones, I'm really sorry for the mess I got you in here. It was me who invited you."

She sniffled and then realizing that tears wouldn't help either.

He took her hand and squeezed in it.

"We better try to make the best out of it, Bones. At least, for what it's worth I'm happy that I'm not sitting here by myself. I'm even more happy that it's you who's sitting next to me"

The car started to warm up slowly. Brennan also started to relax more. Snow was falling outside but they hardly saw that as their windows became quite steamy.

It was nearly 9 when Booth started to become hungry.

"Do you know what? It looks like we were all prepared for this cause in that basket behind us I have some nice turkey with mashed potatoes. And if we're lucky, the food is still a bit warm."

"Yes Booth, but you are forgetting something."

"What? We don't have any plates or forks? I know, but for one time I don't think pops would be crossed with me if I would eat with my fingers." he couldn't wait and took the turkey out of its bag and started to pluck a piece from it and held it in front of her to take it.

She only gave him a dirty look.

"I'm a vegetarian, Booth"

He looked at her, trying to find a solution "Oh well, have some of those potatoes then."

He certainly didn't wait for her and started to eat like he was one of those cave men she found during one of her digs.

She was watching him while he took a big bone from the turkey out of his mouth. All of a sudden, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Bones?"

"Nothing, it's just me and you, we're stranded here with those turkey bones."

He also saw the funny note in this.

"Usually, I'm stranded with you and some human bones."

Then she remembered she took some wine with her and a big box of chocolates.

"Want some wine with your dinner, sir?"

She got the wine out of her bag and he opened it with the wine opener from his pocket knife. He poured some wine for her to taste in her coffee cup.

"Excellent, sir. Thank you. You can fill it up."

He also filled his cup.

After a while, both of them were feeling warm and so he decided to shut down the engine for a bit.

"Trying to save some gas here. We want to drive home when they rescue us, won't we?"

She poured another cup of wine. "Sure do, Captain Kirk!"

"Bones, I think you better stop drinking, according to me you are starting to be tipsy here."

He was trying to remove the bottle from her hands but then he saw he would only waste his time as the bottle was already empty.

"Tough luck Kirk. I already emptied it."

This was another face of Brennan he only witnessed once before but then he also got too much to drink. They called out a cab then to have sex at her apartment. This time, they couldn't call for a cab. But hey, what was he thinking?

"Bones, we better get you on the back seat, so you can try to sleep."

"Are you coming too baby?" she replied with a heavy tongue

"You want me to sit with you?"

"No baby, I need you to lay with me, you know that. she grabbed his tie so that his face was only one inch away from hers."

It really looked like tonight would become interesting after all for Booth.

"Bones, as much as I want to, you will regret this in the morning. So better go to the back seat and put the blanket on top of you. I will be sitting at your feet end."

Finally she started to listen to Booth. She crawled to the back seat and put down her head. As soon as she was laying down, Booth followed her and sat down at her feet end putting her feet up on his lap. He threw a big blanket on the both of them.

He leaned his head against the window. It wasn't that kind of comfortable but how could he be laying with her on the back seat? It would be too close and then he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Booth?"

He lifted up his head "Yeah?"

"Remember that night when we both had an awful lot to drink and when we got outside to grab the cab to go … you know where?"

"Let's not talk about that now. You better get some sleep."

"I wonder, what would have happened if you did come to my apartment?"

He didn't answer, he knew it was because of her drinking that made her tongue come loser.

"I know what would have happened."

It was silent for a while, it looked like she was falling asleep.

"If you would ask me again, I would say yes."

He wasn't quite sure what she was saying or what she meant. Neither did he know whether she was talking in her sleep.

But then suddenly, she got up and sat next to him.

She looked at him, trying to find the right words.

"Booth, I know just who I am and what I'm trying to hide but I don't want to hide any longer. I won't ever find a more sweeter and loving man like you and I don't want to lose you again. So, if you still want me, you gotta let me know. I will say yes, I also want you to love me."

He didn't know what to say, it looked like his mouth and tongue was frozen. She was saying the things he always would have wanted to hear. But was she still being drunk or was she really serious?

"Booth, I'm not drunk, alcohol only gives me that little bit of extra strength to tell you this."

He turned his face to look at her. His eyes teary. This whole thing seemed to come right off a movie scene.

"Really, Bones?"

She nodded as if saying something out loud would destroy the magical moment.

He touched her face, she closed her eyes, their lips embraced. At first a soft kiss but then it deepened.

He held her tight and they both kind of fell down on the back seat. It wasn't that comfortable and it even started to become colder again. He grabbed for the blanket to put it back on top of the both of them.

She rested her head on top of his chest and they both fell asleep. The warmth of their bodies so close together helped them to face the cold.

It was early Christmas morning and daylight just had broken through the dark morning clouds. Booth woke up and remembered everything from last night. Brennan was still half on top of him, her hair spread out over his chest.

He looked up and saw that it must have been snowing some more. The car was covered with white.

She woke up and blinked her eyes as if she needed protection from the white.

"Oh too bright, turn off those lights!"

"Sorry, wish I could help you there. Good morning, by the way."

Then she started to remember last night.

"Good morning to you too."

She kissed him. It all seemed natural, like they have been doing this every day.

She shivered: "Cold, Booth. I hope we can get out of here today."

"Okay, let me get behind the steering wheel to start the engine again. I hope to make the car warmer again."

Brennan decided to go outside and remove the snow from the car.

When she got outside, she got a better look at where the car was situated. It seemed to be at the bottom of a big hill.

That would probably be the reason why their cell phones didn't have any signal. That hill was like a wall and stopped the signal. It would be the same if you would go underground, big walls would stop the signal.

She turned to the other side and started walking to the spot where there weren't any trees. The view she saw was magnificent. Even more beautiful, in the distant she saw a group of rain deer drinking from a small pond.

Booth came over to her. He put his arm around her and for one second they were both enjoying the magnificent view.

"It's so beautiful, Booth. Everything covered in white and it's so silent. I wish I could see this every year on Christmas morning."

"Wanna know what's even more beautiful?" she looked at him and he continued "You are."

They kissed and nothing could disturb this … except the sound of a ringing cell phone.

It was pops calling Booth and very concerned about the couple. Booth told his pops in a few words what happened and assured him that everything would be all right. Almost at the same time his pops rang, there was a truck passing them by and Brennan managed to make it stop. The truck driver helped them to remove the car from the pile of snow and finally they were on their way to get pops.

"Booth looked at Brennan while driving "It was a special night, last night. I will always remember, Bones." He put his hand on top of hers.

She didn't answer him but looked at him and entangled her fingers with his.

They drove about forty minutes when they finally reached his uncle's house.

Pops was waiting for them outside the house. He was relieved to see his grandson but got excited when he saw Brennan also coming out of the car.

"Hey, what a nice surprise! Merry Christmas"

Brennan gave pops a big hug.

"Hey pops, Merry Christmas!"

Pops turned to Booth

"So you finally got your act together and got the woman?"

"Hello pops, a wonderful Christmas to you too."

Pops didn't get the answer he wanted to hear but he would sure try to find out.

"Let's go inside kids. Your uncle and cousins are waiting for you. We just had breakfast, maybe there's some left for you."

They went inside the house and Brennan got to meet Booth's uncle. She immediately saw the familiar facial features.

The Seeley family was a warm and hospitable family. They all hugged Brennan as if they were welcoming her as a new member in the family. They were also happy to see Booth again and asking him about Parker. Brennan witnessed all of this family happiness and she couldn't help but felt like she became a part of a family.

Not much later they were sitting behind a huge breakfast table. There was more than enough to satisfy their hunger.

To their regret they needed to leave around lunchtime as Booth was supposed to pick up Parker and Brennan was meeting her dad that evening for dinner.

Pops was sitting in the back of the SUV and not much later he fell asleep.

Booth looked at Brennan. They didn't have much private time when they were at the Seeley's.

He turned around to see his pops asleep and put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm going to miss you when we are back home. I wish that I could spend the whole day together with you but I promised Parker to take him to see the big Christmas tree and after that he's getting his presents."

"I'm going to miss you too, it almost felt like saying goodbye but you must do what you intended to do. It's not like we won't see each other again, we see each other daily."

"Yeah, you're probably right." but he was still looking at her from time to time

Sometimes he wanted to suggest something but then again, he thought it may be better to leave it like this.

One hour and a half later, they arrived back at Brennan's apartment. Booth helped her getting her bags and after she hugged pops goodbye, Booth followed her to her door.

"Hope you have a wonderful time with your dad this evening. Do you want me to call you later this evening?"

"No, it's okay Booth, I hope you have a wonderful time too."

She turned around and he held her hand. They were like small school kids, saying goodbye after a first date. The atmosphere was a bit strange, he didn't know whether to kiss her or not.

"Okay, we will see each other tomorrow then."

"Okay, Booth, bye." she kissed him quickly on his cheek and turned around to open the door.

He started to walk down the stairs.

When he got into the car, pops was sitting in the front seat. Booth climbed into the car and pops stared at him.

"What?" Booth finally asked.

"I was trying to see from your face whether you kissed her or not."

"Bones and I are good friends and that's it."

Pops wrinkled his forehead "You're sure you're not lying, son?"

Booth turned away as he didn't want to reveal what was underneath the surface.

That afternoon, Booth, pops and Parker had a wonderful time. Parker got his presents and one of the presents he was excited about, was the new Buzz light year robot he got from his dad. They took a walk along the frozen pond close to Booth's apartment and finally they walked towards the square where the big Christmas tree was set up. It was an amazing sight but busy with people flocking around to get the best spot to take a picture.

They had a wonderful time there, even if it was still somewhat cold. A bit later, they decided to walk back to Booth's apartment and had some hot chocolate and Christmas pie.

Around 7 pm Booth took Parker back to Rebecca and after that he drove pops back to the home.

"Say Shrimp, I don't want you to sit around alone at that apartment of yours. We're having a Christmas dinner here, why don't you take that here together with me?"

Booth put his arm around pops "okay pops, I am kind of starving here."

Booth and his pops enjoyed the warm meal among the other elderly.

"Shrimp, I don't want you to be alone anymore. I'm worried here. And this Bones lady is sitting there also by herself. I don't understand why you two still aren't living together. Don't you love her?"

Booth almost choked in his soup. "Pops, really, don't worry about me. I'm fine and we're good. We're both fine like that."

Pops didn't answer but just shook his head into a big no of not understanding this. If he would be younger, he would have already got the girl and would have started to raise a family.

Finally around 9, pops felt like going to his room and so Booth said goodbye for the night.

Not much later, Booth parked the SUV on his own parking lot. He still had the empty basket and the bag with the thermos and coffee cups in the trunk of his car. He remembered them all of a sudden and took them with him upstairs towards his apartment.

When he arrived at his doorstep, he tried to unlock his door but had to drop the basket and bag on the floor. As a result of that, the bag fell open and then he noticed the present he bought for Brennan fell out of the bag.

He hit his hand on his forehead "Damn, I'm a big fool!"

He walked inside his apartment in a hurry and put the basked back on its place. He checked his watch and saw that it was past 9.30. He didn't know what to do, going there or not?

"I am so glad to be back home" Brennan unlocked the door of her apartment "I have to unbutton my trousers and lay down for a bit."

"You shouldn't have had that chocolate mousse, dear, not after the pie you already had before that."

Max followed her into her apartment and saw how his daughter laid down on her couch with her legs hanging over the arm rest.

"Girl, you're not going to be sick, I hope, cause I have to go. I have a bit of a drive ahead of me and with this weather."

"Why don't you stay over, dad?"

"Sorry Tempe, I promised Russ to be with his family tomorrow. I have to leave early tomorrow. Don't wanna wake you up too early here."

"It's okay, I'm going working tomorrow. Suddenly she realized she was also going to see Booth again tomorrow and her stomach twisted around even more.

"Tempe, go to the bathroom if you're not feeling well. I can stay here for a bit if you want me to."

Brennan rushed to the bathroom. In her way, she saw the bag she took with her to Booth's family. She wanted to take the bag to throw up but then she saw the presents she forgot to give to Booth's dad and of course also the one she wanted to give to Booth.

She forgot her sickness and hit her forehead with her hand "Damn! I forgot Booth's present."

While Brennan went to the bathroom, there was a knock at her door.

At first, Max didn't want to open up because it wasn't his apartment and second, it was already 10pm.

But the knocking didn't stop. Max looked over his shoulder to see if Brennan wasn't on her way to open up but as he didn't see or hear any movement from her, he got up and opened the door himself.

"Max?"

"Well hello and have a joyful Christmas to you too Booth."

"Yes same to you."

"What can I do for you at this late, very late hour?" Max checked his watch as to convince Booth it was much too late.

"Can I come in please? Is Bones around? I need to talk to her."

"Don't tell me you guys need to leave for a case, cause Tempe is in no mood for a case this evening." And in a more whispering sound he added that she ate too much.

"No, it's not about a case. Maybe I better tell her tomorrow." Booth almost made his way back to the door.

"Oh no, you know what? You can do me a favor; I will leave and you take care of my girl, ok?"

Saying that, Max took his jacket and slapped his hand on top of Booth's shoulder.

"See ya, Booth. You will tell Tempe that I had to leave urgently? By the way, she went for the bathroom and is still in there. She must be feeling really sick."

And gone was Max.

There he was, standing in Brennan's living room and wondering what to do. Should he go and check her out or not?

He decided to wait for her and sat down in her couch. He took out the small wrapped present and turned it around in his hands. He was hoping she'd like it.

Meanwhile, Brennan overcame her sickness in the bathroom. She was holding Booth's present in her hands and was hoping he'd like it.

Finally, she decided to go over to Booth's place.

She came into the living room. "Dad, I think I'm going … " she stopped her words as she saw that the man she wanted to see was standing right there inside her own living room.

"Hey Bones. I came here to … " he kind of showed her the small present.

"Booth? I was planning to … " she also showed him the wrapped box she was holding.

"Are you okay, Bones? Your dad just filled me in before he left that you were feeling sick."

"I see. Yes, feeling better now. Much better. Anyway, I wanted to come over to you to give you this."

"Oh really? Well, I came here to give you this. Maybe we better sit down then and exchange our gifts."

Booth handed over his present and accepted hers. He waited for a bit to open it up.

"Hey Booth, I want you to open up yours first as I'm in full anticipation of what you might think of it."

He hesitated but then started to unwrap his present. Not much later, a camera appeared.

"I thought it would come in handy to take some more pictures of you and Parker. You can automatically develop the pictures. It takes quick shots and you can print it out immediately."

As he wasn't saying anything, she got worried that he wouldn't like it.

I know you only have a few pictures of you and Parker and this way I got you something which will be useful for the both of you.

He was moved with his present and didn't know what to say. "Don't worry Bones, I love it. It must have been quite expensive though."

"No, it's okay, Booth. It's not a problem."

"Okay, now I want you to open up yours but I have to warn you; it isn't quite this expensive as yours."

"It really doesn't matter, Booth." she started to unwrap the small present and a box appeared. She had to click the box open to see a beautiful bracelet with a very small silver gun at the end of the lock.

"Here, let me help you to put it around your wrist."

She didn't say a word, her eyes were a bit teary and staring at the silver bracelet.

"I know you always wanted a gun of your own, so this is my gun for you. I hope you like it"

"it's beautiful, Booth." was all she could say.

She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him real tight as if she never wanted to let him go.

"I guess you do like it."

He responded the hug with putting his arms also around her. For a while, they were sitting there like this. Nothing could disturb them and this moment.

They turned their faces towards each other, her eyes focused on his lips as if she was telling them to move closer to hers.

He grabbed her chin with his finger and pulled her face closer to his. Their lips touched like a very soft feather at first but then it got more serious. It seemed like they couldn't get enough. He surrounded her face with his hands as if he was afraid that she would pull back. They started to forget about time and place. It felt like it was supposed to be after so many years.

She got up and took his hand. He followed her to her bedroom.

They made love that night. It wasn't just having sex. It was like he always told it would be.

They became one, bodies entangled and sweaty. She enjoyed this so much. His lips warm and soft over her entire body. His loving so warm and at the same time anxious to reach his high point of excitement. But not before he discovered every little spot about her.

Their bodies were like a puzzle where pieces finally fitted. It felt so good and it felt so right.

The next morning they woke up early, her head laying across his chest. She didn't want to say anything and neither did he. Saying something would spoil the moment of this kind of intimacy.

Finally Brennan lifted up her head to see that it was almost 7 am on the clock on her bed side.

"Hey good morning" she kissed him

"Good morning baby" he kissed her back

"We need to get up as work is waiting. she yawned and laid her head back on his chest."

"Why don't we call in sick today? We're still both tired of being stuck there."

She didn't answer and he noticed that she was falling back to sleep.

"My sweet baby, I love you so much." he caressed her naked back and also closed his eyes


End file.
